


Family dont end with.. semen

by tippycollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippycollins/pseuds/tippycollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't read this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family dont end with.. semen

Dean and Sam and Castiel all sat on the ground lovingly talking about their gay threesome relationship that makes sense and is totally CANON HATERS anyway  
"I'm not gay said Dean haha  
"Shut up dean lol" said Sam, his gay brother who longed for his long soft penis. But cast looked pensive but like notlike his normal pensive face like he always looks like bit like a different kind of pensive like Dean could tell it was different because of how they were in a relationship like a LOVING RELATIONSHIP.   
Dean said asked "what's wrong cass"  
"Thats not how how you spell it"  
"What"  
"It's like one s like. It's. U know what its not important I have sobering revelations to tell you two about"  
"What OK" the brothers said in exact unison which they always did they always spoke in exact unison. Because they're twins  
"I'm not in love with you anymore" said cast  
"WHAT"  
"yea I'm thirsty for bobbys hairy dingaling now"  
Suddenly bobby was there he was like yeah its tru lmao ;)  
But THEN suddenly cas wasn't cats anymore he was Jimmy novak (remember him the guy who cas body belong to yeah) jimmy was like "what the hell guys ew what's going on even" and his daughter was there she was so disappointed.  
Then God came down and was like "I'm literally so fucking done with all of this SHIT fuck this fuck all of you I'm finished" and he fucking killed all of them. The end


End file.
